Some People Can't Change
by Ryan0121
Summary: AU Fic Ryan was kicked out of Harbor and so when he goes to Newport union where he teams up with Kevin Volchok and they wreak havoc on the school. I suck at summuries
1. Chapter 1

Ryan got kicked out of Harbor in the middle of his first year for fighting, when he went to Newport Union Harbor's rebel befriended Newport Union's rebel Kevin Volchok. Ryan and Marissa never dated, with Ryan never thinking he was good enought for her and Marissa and Luke never broke up.

So both Ryan and Volchok never have girlfriens instead hock up with random girls a parties and break up with them the next day which doesn't stop other girls thinking they can be the one the they fall in love with.

Both have been suspened countless times for fighting and smoking on school grounds with most teachers scared of them

Harbor

Popular Rich Kids - Luke Ward

Marissa Cooper

Summer Roberts

Zach Stevens

Kaitlin Cooper

Rich Geeks -Seth Cohen

Anna Stern

Taylor Townsend

Newport Union

The Rebels -Ryan Atwood

Kevin Volchok

Geeks - Johnny Haper

Casey

Chilli Childress

Couples - Luke and Marissa

Seth and Anna

Summer and Zach

Johnny and Casey


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan and Seth were sitting on the couch on a friday afternoon both relieved that he didn't have school for another few days, they were relaxing on the couch when Kirsten came in smiling

'So boys when are you getting ready for tonight' Kirsten asked

'Tonight whats tonights' Ryan asked confused

'Were having a dinner party didn't i tell you boys'

'No you didn't' Seth groaned

'I know i'll regret asking this question but whos coming' Ryan sighed

'Well the Coopers, Luke and I also invited Anna' Kirsten comfirmed

'God mom Ryan in the same room as Julie Cooper and Luke this is going to be good' Seth laughed

'Kirsten to i have to be here' Ryan asked

'Yes and there going to be here in a few hours so you better start geting ready soon'

Kirsten left the boys alone while she went to make sure everything was okay.

Later that night The Coopers arrived at the front door with Luke with Seth and Ryan still getting changed, Kirsten invited them into the livingroom waiting on the other guest arriving.

After a while Summer,Zach nad Anna arrived and joined the Coopers iknthe livingroom as Seth came downstairs sitting next to Anna after saying hello to everyone

'Mom wheres Ryan' Seth inquired

' Em... he in the poolhouse getting ready' Kirsten amswereed looking into the kitchen to see if he was coming

'Kaitlin would you mid going and seeing whats keeping him' Kirsten asked

'Sure Ms Cohen' Kaitlin smiled

Making her way outside Kaitlin walked towards the poolhouse not borthering to knock, as she opend the door she shaw Ryan from behind shirtless

'Oh i''m sorry' Kaitlin apologized as Ryan turned around and Kaitlin couldn't keep her eyes off his great body, feeling her knees go weak at the sight.

Kaitlin had a crush on Ryan for a while that she had never told anyone about, she just had a thing for bad boy and he was gorgeous

'It's fine' Ryan smiled grapping his shirt and buttoning it up beofre grapping his tie and walking over to the mirror so he could fix it

'So are you hear for something' Ryan asked

'Yeah Kirsten asked me to see what was keeping you'

'Oh well i almost ready'

Ryan looked at Kaitlin she was wearing what looked like a very expensive address which made her look very attractive to him

'You look nice' Ryan smiled

'I look nice i guess what that passes for a complaiment from Ryan Atwood' Kaitlin laughed

'Yeah pretty much' Ryan smirked looking at Kaitlin

Ryan grapped his jacket putting it on and buttoning it half way up

'Ready' Ryan asked

'After you' Kaitlin said with a flirty tone in her voice

Ryan smiled wondering if Kaitlin had a boyfriend


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan and Kaitlin walked into the livingroom were everyone was sitting, the only empetry space being in the couch Ryan and Kaitlin sat together on the couch with Ryan's hand acciendlt grazing Kaitlin as they sat down that sent a shiver down her back and made her smile that didn't go unnoticed by Marissa

'Okay looks like everyones here dinner will be ready soon' Kirsten said

'You didn't cook it did you mom' Seth joked which caused Sandy and Ryan to smirk trying to hold in there laughter

'No Seth i had it catered but thanks for your suport'

'You're welcome' Seth retorded in his usual saracastic tone

'So Ryan how was school' Sandy asked turning to Ryan

'Fine you know the usual' Ryan responded

After casual conversation Kirsten called everyone into the dining room wher she served dinner With Sandy and Kirsten sitting at the head of each side of the tabel with Julie,Jimmy,Marissa and Luke on one side and Seth,Anna,Kaitlin and Ryan sitting on the other side with Kaitlin flirting with Ryan right throught the dinner putting her hand on his thight and rubbing it and innconetly smiling at him

Mid way thoright dinner everyone could fell the tesion in the air all knowing that Ryan ans Luke weren't the best of friends, both sending each other glares and prenting to smile.Marissa decied to break it by startin up a conversation with Ryan

'So Ryan are you dating anyone' Marissa poliently asked

'Em not yet' Ryan smiled as he looked at Kaitlin causing her to blush

Marissa nodded her head in understanding until hte moment was ruined by Luke

'Yeah well theres a surprise' Lukes mumbled under his breath just loud enought for ever to hear

Seth looked at Ryan trying to stop the mile on his face knowing Ryan better than anyone and he only needed an excuse to hit Luke

Ryan was angry and all he wanted to do was jump across the table and re-arrange Lukes face, but he also didn't want to emberass Sandy and Kirsten, so he just prented he didn't hear it reminding himself he was doing oit for Sandy and Kirsten, Balling his hand into a fist to try and relief the tention which helped because he managed to calm down long enought to et throught the meal wothout pucnhing Luke

After dinner Ryan went outside wanting a smoke and knowing Kirsten didn't allow him to smoke in the house, standingoutside with the cigerrete between his fingers and taking a draw he saw Kaitlin walking outside and walking uo to him before looking behnd her to make sure no one was looking

'He can i get a draw' Kaitlin asked smiling

'Sure' Ryan handed Kaitlin the cigerrete which she took taking a puff and blowing out the smoke before handing it back to Ryan

'So Kaitlin you got a boyfriend' Ryan asked study Kaitlins face as he started into her eyes

'No why' Kaitlin asked confused

'Becuase i like you and want ti take you out tomorrow night what do you say'

Kaitlin couldn't believe it Ryan asking her out, shw was so excited she finally done better htan her sister

'Sure i'd like that' Kaitlin agreeded

'Great i'll pick you up tomorrow night' Ryan confimirmed

'Yeah' Kaitlin said still not believing she was dating Ryan, she always wanted to date him. He was a man compared to the boys she went to school with and the fact that it would really upset her mother was a added bonus

After a while Kaitlin when home with her parents and sister excited about her date with Ryan tomorrow night


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan walked out of the poolhouse after slipping on his leather jacket that he loved wearing, probably because it was so anti-Newport. Walking into the livingroom were Sandy and Kirsten were lying watching a movie

' Sandy can i borrow you're car keys' Ryan asked getting Sandy and Kirsten's attetion

'Yeah sure kid there on the kitchen counter. Who have you got a date with' Sandy asked intrestred

' Em Kaitlin' Ryan answered looking away not really wanting to have this conversation

'Kaitlin as in Kaitlin Cooper' Kirsten asked shocked

'Yeah look i've got to go or i'll be late' Ryan stated before walking into the kitchen and grapping the keys and walking past Sandy and Kirsten and saying a quick goodbye

'Wow Ryan and Kaitlin who wouldn't guessed' Kirsten commented still trying to get her mind around it

'Yeah i just dont want to be ther when Julie finds out' Sandy half joked

Ryan walked next door to the Coopers and rang the front door bell when Marissa opened it

'Oh hey Ryan i thought you were Luke' Marissa said looking at Ryan

'Really what gave me away' Ryan said with sarcasm dripping from every word

'He coming to pick me up. Anyway what are you doing here' Marissa asked confused what he was doing at her door

'I'm here to pick up Kaitlin is she ready yet' Ryan asked

Marissa was about to respond when she heard Kaitlin coming down the stairs

'Ryan you're her lets go' Kaitlin said smiling at Ryan

Ryan looked at Kaitlin who was wearing a cashere sweater a short skirt and high heels with her hand bag in her hand

'Don't wait up sis' Kaitlin smiled smuggley at Marissa before linking arms with Ryan as they walked over to Sandys car. Marissa watched them walk about until they were out of sight

'I cant believe Ryan and my sister are dating' Marissa thought before slamming the door shut and walking up to her room waiting on Luke coming to pick her up

Ryan drove himself and Kaitlin to a sucluded cliff after picking up burgers and fries to take away and parked the car so they were alone,getting out the car Ryan and Kaitlin so on the hood of the car as they ate.

'So i know this isn't exactly the most romantic date, but thats not really my thing' Ryan said looking over at Kaitlin

'Ryan its fine if i wanted someone romantic i could date any guy at school and i dont need you to buy me thing thats what i've got my dad for' Kaitlin smiled at Ryan

' Good' Ryan smirked at Kaitlin

After eating Ryan put there trash into a bin near the car and returned and at next to Kaitlin looking at her

'Now what' Ryan asked looking at Kaitlin

'Kiss me' Kaitlin demanded looking at Ryan lips

Ryan smirked and lean over to Kaitlin putting in hand on the back off her neck pulling her into a kiss and slippin her tongue into her mouth causing her to moan

'How was that ' Ryan looked at Kaitlin smirking at her

'That was the best kiss i've ever had' Kaitlin smiled pulling Ryan coller towards her kissing him again


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later Ryan was at school stadning in the parking lot waiting for Volchok to appear so they could go to lunch, Ryan having astressful day was smoking while he waited looking down at the ground as he waited when he didn't notice the Dean walked up to him with a angry look on his face

'Ah Mr Atwood smoking on school proprety why am in ot surprised' Dean Robertson said with sarcasm in his voice looking at Ryan

Ryan cursed himself for not looking for the Dean as he smoked but nothing he could do about that now

'Come with me' Dean Robertson said as he motioned for Ryan to folow him which he did as they walked back into school to the Dean's office.

When the neterd the office the dean went over to his desk going throught his desk drawe unti he pulled out a document that Ryan couldn't make out.

'Mr Atwood this isn't the first time that if caught you smoking on school proprety so i'm suspending you for three weeks' Dean Roberts said showing little emotion

Ryan sighed this was the last thing he needed Sandy and Kirsten weren't goin to be happy about this

'I'll claa your guardians later to fill them in on whats going on so takes this your suspension start this minute' Dean Robertson ordered as he handed his his suspection note with the information of whyand how long

Ryan took the letter grappijng it before angrely walking out of the office making his way outside were he saw Volchok waiting on him. Ryan waved over to him walking up still not happy about being suspended

'Hey man whts wrong' Volchok asked seeing that Ryanwasn't in to good a mood

'That damn Dean just suspended me for three weeks for smoking' Ryan said angry

'Forget about him hes an ass. Lets go for lunch' Volchok said trying to calm his friend down

'Yeah. Lets go then i'll head home' Ryan agreeded as he and Volchok go in Volchok truck and drove to the local mcdonalds for lunch

After lunch Volchok drove back to school as Ryan walked home wondering how bad Sandy and Kirsten would take this, he put hte thought to the back of his mind no need to worry about that it would come soon enought

After getting home Ryan collpaed on the poolhouse bed flipping throught the channels until he came across a Yankees game that he deiced to watch after getting a beer from under his bed from his alchol stash that nobody knew about

Ryan felt his phone vibrate and looked over to see he had a message from Volchok

_Hey man party and my house tonight be there Volchok_


	6. Chapter 6

Seth was in Biolgy class which he shared with Summer,Anna and Luke, sitting beside Anna with Luke sitting with Summe as they half-listned to what there teacher was talking about.

'Ok class listen up i'm spliting you up into pairs for this project and you have to accept you're partner no swapping' Mr Williams letcured as they randolmy shouted out the partners

'Please put your hand up as i shout your name so your partner knows who you are. Zach Miller and Lisa Campbell,Seth Cohen and Summer Roberts,Justin Perry and Sarah Palmer, Anna Stern and Luke Ward'

Seth couldn't believe his ears Summe Roberts the girl he had a crush on since he was ten was his partner, Summer looked over at Seth with a disgusted face althought he was cute in a geeky way at least he was smart and could do all the work.

Anna Looked over at Luke he was her partner sure he was good looking but was also a poular jock and in Annas book that made him an ass, Luke closed his eyes sighing his partners was another geek he had never spoken to thats all he needed.

'So if you would like to move and sit beside you're parnters please' Mr Williams instructed as Seth and Luke switched seat so they were sitting next to there partners

'So this should we fun' Seth said to Summer trying to break the akward silence between them

Summer rolled her eyes wishing she could be anywhere else at that moment

'Oh if you try anything i'll get my boyfriend to beat you up' Summer threated

'Yeah well then i'll get my brother to beat up him and ruin his good looks' Seth retorted with a smirk on his face hardley threated by Zach

'Lets just get started ok' Summer sighed

'Fine by me' Seth said awaiting instruction from the teacher

Over at Anna and Luke's table they were getting on better

'So you're dating Cohen huh' Luke asked trying to make conversation

'Yeah' Anna said trying to ignore Luke listening to the teacher

'You could do a lot better than him' Luke smiled flirting

Anna blushed at Lukes comment

'Thanks'

After Mr Williams explained there project and the bell signaled the end of the class the partners mad eplans to meet up before going of seperatly to lunch

At lunch Seth was sitting with Anna when taylor came over looking flushed

'Hey Seth Anna can i sit' Taylor asked

'Yeah sure' Seth agreeded

Taylor sat down with her lunch trey glad she wasn't eating alone as usual

Both Anna and Seth were quiet throught lunch , when usually they would talk all the way throught but booth had there mind on someone else


	7. Chapter 7

Later that day Seth arrived in from school when he spotted the lights on in the poolhouse, he was surprised usually he got home before Ryan making his way into the poolhouse without knocking he saw Ryan lying on the bed watching TV

'Hey man what are you doing home early' Seth asked sitting in the chair next to Ryan's bed

'I go suspened from school for smoking' Ryan answered like it was no big deal

'What again.Mom and Dad are going to freak' Seth said worried how his parents mind handle this

'Yeah i know' Ryan said sighing

Ryan and Seth were disturbed by Sandys shouting

'RYAN JAMES ATWOOD GET IN THE KITCHEN NOW' Sandy shouted anger evident in his voice

Ryan and Seth walked into the kitchen to be meet by the angry gaze of Sandy and Kirsten

'Seth could you please go up to your room' Kirsten asked poliently trying to stay as calm as possible

'Yeah sure mom'Seth agreeded walking out of the kitchen but noit before mouthing 'good luck' to Ryan. Seth was worried he'd never seen his parents this angry before

Sandy and Kirten stayed quiet unitl they heard Seth room door closed knowing he was in his room and not evasdropping

'So Ryan what do you have to say for yourself' Sandy asked leaning forward his hand wrapped around the kitchen countertop to control his anger

'Nothing' Ryan replied looking at the ground not wanting to see hte look of anger in Sandys eyes but worse the look of disappointment in Kirsten's

'Well theres a surprise' Sandy quiped back but as son as it left his mouth he regreted it

'Sandy' Kirsten shouted not happy with his response before looking

'Honey havn't you got anything to say'Kirsten said softley lookig at Ryan's face for any emotion but he had his usual poker face that nobody could read

'What do you want me to say i had a mistake and i'm sorry'Ryan answered not wonting to be part of this conversation any longer

'So thats it you say your sorry and we forgive you until you screw up again'Sandy argued

Kirsten was so shocked at Sandy outburst to speak instead watched as Ryan let out and bitter and almost evil laugh before turning his back and marching outside to the poolhouse

Kirsten and Sandy exchanged worried glances and sat in quiet for a few minutes until Ryan walked back out of the poolhouse and into the kitchen wearing his leather jacket and his bag over his arm

'Ryan were are you going' Sandy demaned regreting not calming down when he and Kirsten got home before talking with Ryan

'You said you didn't want to see we screw up again si im leaving so you want have to' Ryan answered wondering where he would go but knew he would sure he always found a way

'Ryan i'm sorry i didn't mean that lets just sit down and talk about this' Sandy trid to reason with Ryan

'I think its a little late for that dont you' Ryan replied with so much biterness that it surprised Sand and Kirsten and himelf a little too

'Thanks for letig me stay here Mr an Mrs Cohen could you give Seth this' Ryan asked as he handed Sandy the map to Tahati that Seth had gave him when he first arrived

Hearing Ryan call them Mr and Mrs Cohen was the final nail in the coffin, they always wished the day would come that Ryan would call them mom and dad but they would take Sandy and Kirsten back right now

Ryan shoke hands with Sandy and gave Kirsten a quick peck in the check as he walked out the front door leaving the Cohens and Seth behind

As Ryan shut the door neither Sandy or Kirsten believed in both hoping that Ryan would come to his senses and come back thorught the front door. Both stood there for what felt like all night when in reality in was only ten minutes but soon the were hit by the realsition that Ryan was gone

Sandy walked into his office shutting the door the guitly soon taking over him and Kirsten not realisng how an important part of her life that Ryan had become ran upstrairs sobbing locking herself in her closet not wanting to think how they would tell Seth little did she know that Seth witnessed Ryan leaving for himelf from his bedrom window


End file.
